vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is an ability of the witches to produce fire through their mind. Witches commonly use this power to light candles and can also use liquids (e.g. alcohol, water, etc.) as an accelerant. This power can also be activated through a spell. Notable instances Bonnie Bennett This is probably the kind of power Bonnie uses most frequently. She first learned how to control this power in Family Ties, and has used it many a time since. She often uses water as an accelerant; in Fool Me Once, she threw a glass of water on Ben McKittrick to ignite him. She has used this power to light candles often, as fire and the other elements are used by witches to help fuel their magic. She has also unknowingly used pyrokinesis in You're Undead to Me; ''Tiki was rude to a customer at the carwash they were hosting for the cheerleading squad, which made her so angry she went into a trance. In her trance, she caught the water on the ground on fire, which spread to a car, which was destroyed. She also used it in ''Brave New World to attempt to set Damon Salvatore on fire. She used her mind to turn on a nearby hose, incapacitated him by giving him one aneurysm after another, and lit the stream of water on fire to ignite him. Bonnie activates this power similarly to her Pain Infliction: she gives a strong stare at the object that she intends to ignite. Greta Martin During her short time on the show, Greta used this power the most out of all of her witchcraft abilities. She notably used it to light fires so that she and Elena could see the site of the sacrifice at the end of The Last Day. She also used this power to create three large rings of fire to contain Elena, Jules , and Jenna. The circles were spelled to rise in intensity if the person inside it attempted to escape. Greta activated this power by raising her hand and splaying her fingers. 'Jonas Martin' starts a fire at the Grill]] Jonas once used this ability on the bar in the Mystic Grill, and used the spilled alcohol as an accelerant before setting it alight. He activated this power by giving a strong, stern gaze at the bar which then immediately set on fire. It is also possible he caused more fires afterwards because after Caroline came in, there were quite a few more small fires lit than there was earlier. 'Qetsiyah' Qetsiyah or now known as Tessa, the ancient witch, once used this in Original Sin. After she revealed about her past to Stefan, she describes about herself and drags her finger to the wall producing fire. 'Silas' Silas, the ancient warlock, is one of the most powerful, "gifted people", called the Travellers alongside with Tessa. It is proven enough by his powers, when he just lights his fingertips effortlessly. In the novels Elena uses Pyrokinesis in Destiny Rising when fighting against Klaus. See The Hunters: Destiny Rising. Weaknesses *'﻿Fear': This power applies to all witch powers. If the witch is deeply afraid of something their powers will be blocked. They can only unblock them when they conquer their fear. *'Awakening:' If the user goes into a trance, breaking them from it will usually lower the intensity of the flames and will definitely stop the caster from igniting more. *'Extinguishing: '''The flames will, normally, stop when they are extinguished. This could be covering the flames or using water if it isn't used as an accelerant. *'Spells:' The spell 'Altering the Intensity of The Flames' will possibly be able to extinguish the fire before the witch has even finished burning something. *'Overuse of Magic''': If witch uses much power, it can cause the person to become physically weakened, eventually to the point of death. Witches commonly get nose bleeds or faint when they overuse their powers. Gallery Bonnie 1.PNG Candle.PNG Light candle.PNG Genevieve Pyro.gif|Genevieve using pyrokinesis See also Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft